onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Boa Hancock
Cesarzowa Piratów Boa Hancock (海賊女帝 ボア･ハンコック, Kaizoku Jotei Boa Hankokku?) jest jedyną kobietą pośród Shichibukai. Jest również nazywana Wężową Księżniczką (蛇姫, Hebihime) na wyspie Amazon Lily, którą rządzi wraz z dwiema młodszymi siostrami, Boa Sandersonia i Boa Marigold. Przez wielu jest uważana za najpięknieszą kobietę na świecie. Opis Jest ona wysoką (a nawet bardzo), mierzącą 191 cm, piękną dwudziestodziewięcioletnią kobietą o długich, czarnych i prostych włosach. Boa jak na „piracką cesarzową” przystało, preferuje stroje luźne, ukazujące jej kobiece walory. Jej obuwiem są zwykle buty na obcasach. Dodatkowym elementem ukazującym pozycje Hancock na Amazon Lilly są kolczyki w kształcie węży. Hancock ma dosyć specyficzny charakter. Nienawidzi wszystkich mężczyzn, a jedynym którego toleruje, i zarazem w którym się podkochuje, jest Luffy. Gdy się zdenerwuje to patrzy na innych z góry, czasami tak bardzo odchyla głowę, że można spokojnie stwierdzić, że Boa spogląda w niebo. Jako władczyni Amazon Lilly jest uwielbiana przez wszystkie zamieszkujące ją kobiety, zazdroszczą one jej zarówno urody, jak i inteligencji. Na wyspie, jest powszechnie wiadomo, że Hancock (wraz z siostrami Sonią i Mari) została spaczona klątwą Gorgony, przez co każdy kto spojrzy jej w plecy zamieni się w kamień, dlatego zawsze gdy bierze kąpiel lub odsłania plecy obowiązuje całkowity zakaz zbliżania się do niej. Moc Hancock, polegająca na zamienianiu innych w kamień, nie pochodzi jednak od klątwy, lecz od diabelskiego owocu Mero Mero no Mi, który zjadła. Piracka Cesarzowa wykorzystuje swoją urodę, aby omamić innych i w ostateczności zamienić ich w kamienne rzeźby, co często pomaga jej podczas grabienia innych statków. Zawsze robi co chce i nie baczy na konsekwencje swoich czynów, gdyż jak twierdzi, wszystko zostanie jej wybaczone, ponieważ jest piękna. Nagroda za głowę Boy wynosiła 80.000.000 beri, a rząd w obawie przed jej mocą postanowił przydzielić jej status Shichibukai. Historia thumb|left|Mała BoaHancock poznajemy, jako dwunastoletnią dziewczynkę, która wraz z siostrami Sonią i Mari, została porwana i sprzedana pewnemu Tenryuubito (światowy arystokrata – spadkobierca krwi założycieli). Żyła ona tam w niedostatku i była źle traktowana, pierwszy mężczyzna, którego spotkała był dla niej symbolem terroru. Jako znak przynależności, Tenryuubito wypalił na jej plecach swój herb: „Kopyto Niebiańskiego Smoka”, oznaczał on, że jego nosiciel jest „wart mniej niż człowiek”.thumb|208px|Boa i jej siostry w niewoli.|right Była tam więziona i wykorzystywana przez całe cztery lata, musiała ciężko pracować i jedyne czego pragnęła to śmierć, a dla większej rozrywki arystokraci nakarmili ją owocem Mero Mero no Mi. Wszystko jednak przewróciło się do góry nogami pewnej nocy, kiedy to Rybolud imieniem Tiger włamał się do Mariejoi, by uwolnić wszystkie Ruboludy zniewolone w mieście, jednak przy akcji ratowniczej nie dyskryminował ludzi, chociaż nie pałał do nich miłością. Wyzwolił on tysiące ludzi, w tym Hancock i jej siostry. Dzięki diabelskim owocom którymi nakarmiono je na Mariejoi dziewczyny zdołały powrócić do ojczyzny. Fabuła Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Amazon Lily Hancock jest już dorosłą 29-letnią kobietą. W drodze powrotnej do wyspy kobiet, wraz ze swoją załogą piratek Kuja, spotkała statek vice admirała marynarki Momongi. Początkowo nie chce z nim rozmawiać i nie wychodzi z kajuty, ale gdy ten zagroził jej utratą statusu Schihibukai, to Boa wyszła na zewnątrz. Momonga rozkazał jej stawić się w miejscu egzekucji kapitana drugiej dywizji piratów Białobrodego Portgas’a D. Ace. Hancock jednak nie ma najmniejszej ochoty wykonać rozkazu i jednocześnie nie chce stracić swojej pozycji. Zamienia więc wszystkich marines w kamień, jedynie vice admirał oparł się jej mocy. Po tym zdarzeniu wraca na Amazon Lilly do swojego pałacu. Odbywa tam krótką rozmowę z poprzednią władczynią wyspy Gloriosą (babcia Nyon), a następnie idzie wziąć kąpiel. thumb|200px|Pierwsze spotkanie Boa i Luffy'ego, podczas kąpieli kobiety.Wtedy przez dach do łaźni wpadł Luffy „Słomiany Kapelusz”. Zobaczył on symbol na jej plecach. Hancock mocno się zdenerwowała, że mężczyzna miał czelność odkryć jej tajemnicę i dlatego postanowiła zamienić go w kamień. Jednak moc owocu Mero Mero nie podziałała na Luffiego, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jego chęć życia była niewiarygodnie wielka. Chłopak nie wiedząc co się dzieje postanowił nawiać, ale po chwili został schwytany przez piratki Kuja. Hancock rozkazała wystawić chłopca na arenę, gdzie musiał walczyć o przetrwanie. Jako pierwszego przeciwnika wyznaczyła Wielką panterę Bacura, która padła od jednego uderzenia Słomianego. W kolejnym starciu zmierzył się z siostrami Hancock. thumb|200px|Boa obserwująca walczącego Luffy'ego.W czasie tego pojedynku Luffy nieświadomie wyzwolił swoje Królewskie Haki i wtedy Boa uświadomiła sobie, że ów chłopiec nie jest byle kim i zaczęła nabierać dla niego szacunku. Walka zbliżała się ku końcowi, i dzięki podstępnej zagrywce siostry splątały się ogonami po czym Sonia wypadła za ring i ostatkiem sił złapała się widowni aby nie wpaść w ustawione na około areny kolce. Wcześniej jednak jej koszulka zapaliła się poprzez użytą przez Mari technikę „Hebigamitsuki Salamander”. Słomiany dojrzał palące się odzienie dziewczyny po czym zakrył własnym ciałem jej plecy, aby nikt z widowni nie dojrzał znaku na plecach jednej z sióstr Gorgony. Po tym zdarzeniu w sercu Hancock coś pękło i zaczęła ronić łzy. Dała ona jemu wybór, albo pozwoli mu spokojnie opuścić wyspę, albo odmieni do pierwotnej formy, wcześniej zamienione w kamień dziewczęta, które wstawiły się w jego obronie. Po wszystkim Hancock zaprosiła chłopca do swojego pałacu. Wytłumaczyła mu tam znacznie symbolu na swoich plecach, oraz opowiedziała mu swoją historię. Potem widzimy ją leżącą w łóżku, myślała, że to choroba, lecz tak naprawdę zakochała się thumb|left|200px|Gorączka wywołana przez chorobę "miłości".w Luffy’m. Dopiero Starsza Nyon wyjaśniła jej znaczenie tego co właśnie odczuwa, i powiedziała, że jej poprzedniczki umarły przez to właśnie uczucie. Lecz nie umarły one podążając drogą serca, ale wręcz przeciwnie, próbowały one uciec przed miłością. Słomiany poprosił ją aby zabrała go do Impel Down, czyli więzienia w którym przetrzymywany jest Ace. Zgodziła się bez wahania. Akt Więzienie Impel Down Wsiedli na statek marynarki i popłynęli. Na miejscu ukryła go pod swoim płaszczem, zamieniła na krótką chwilę stróża i kamerę w kamień, dzięki czemu mógł on bez problemu dostać się do środka więzienia. Boa zostawia go i wyrusza do kwatery głównej marynarki na spotkanie z innymi Shichibukai i Marines. Akt Marineford Gdy dochodzi tam do bitwy z piratami Białobrodego, ta atakuje zarówno marynarzy, jak i piratów, gdyż uważa każdego mężczyznę za nic nie wartego. Gdy Smoker przygwoździł Słomianego do ziemi to Hancock uratowała go, oraz dała mu wcześniej skradziony klucz do kajdanek Ace’a. Chwilę później ratuje go też przed klonami Kumy, pacyfistami. Akt Po Wojnie Saga Nowy Świat Akt Powrót do Sabaody Umiejętności Hancock do walki używa głównie dwóch rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich jest jej wrodzone piękno. Właśnie dzięki temu owija sobie w okół palca większość mężczyzn i wykorzystuje ich do własnych celów. Drugą jest diabelski owoc Mero Mero no Mi, do zjedzenia którego zmuszono ją w dzieciństwie. Pozwala on jej na zamienienie dowolnej osoby w kamień. Techniki *'Mero Mero Mellow (Łagodna miłość)' – Hancock charakterystycznie układa ręce w kształt serca, po czym wystrzeliwuje w stronę przeciwnika wiązkę światła. Każdy o nieczystych myślach (czyli ci którzy pożądają Hancock), trafiony tą wiązką, zostaje zamieniony w kamienną statuę. Efekt ten może zostać zablokowany, jeśli cel skupi uwagę na czymś innym. *'ezameyo (Rozbudzenie)' – Hancock posyła całusa w stronę osób wcześniej zamienionych przez nią w kamień, co powoduje przywrócenie ich do stanu normalnego. *'Pistol Kiss (Buziaczkowy pistolet) '– Hancock wysyła w stronę wroga całusa w kształcie serca, który jest tak naprawdę kulą ognia. *'Slave Arrow (Strzałki uwięzienia)' – Hancock oddycha głęboko i wysyła w stronę wroga całusa na kształt „Pistol Kiss”, ale o wiele większego. Potem ręką przyciąga serce z powrotem i wystrzeliwuje w stronę wrogów setki strzał z ostrzami w kształcie serca. *'Perfume Femur (Aromatyczna noga)' – Hancock staje na ręce i obraca się w celu kopnięcia przeciwnika. Zarówno ludzi, jak i rzeczy trafione tym atakiem zamienia w kamień, lecz nie w całości, ale tylko w okolicy kopnięcia. Ciekawostki * Jej nazwisko, Boa, pochodzi od nazwy grupy wężów. Może ono również pochodzić z języka portugalskiego, gdzie tym wyrazem określa się atrakcyjne kobiety; *Uważa, że wszystko zostanie jej wybaczone, ponieważ jest piękna; *Nie ma pojęcia o terminie - małżeństwo; *Nienawidzi mężczyzn (wyjątek: Luffy). *Boa Hancock jest najmłodsza i najmniejsza z Shichibukai. *Jest ona prawdopodobnie pierwszą osobą, która w One Piece ukazuje prawdziwą miłość do innej osoby, w tym przypadku Luffy’ego Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Kuja Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Piratki Kuja Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Shichibukai Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Niewolnicy Kategoria:Byli Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców typu Paramecia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Stylów Walk Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haoshoku Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Busoshoku Haki Kategoria:Sojusznicy Piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Wojna Białobrodego